The World I Knew
Song - The World I Knew (from Disneynature African Cats) Artist - Jordin Sparks Characters - Icestorm, Brackenflight I don't know where this road is going to lead me But I'm hoping that with you I can make it through I've had enough of this life to lead me Right up to the edge of the world I knew Icestorm walked up to the edge of camp. She closed her eyes. She glanced back at the camp - the one destroyed. The one she had to leave for a better future - not just for her and her kits, but her Clan, too. She looked at her bundles of fur playing. They didn't understand the full danger of leaving their Clan to be destroyed. The world she knew before was peaceful. Four Clans, there were battles but not often. Flintstar was alive. No danger of her old times being destroyed. She knew she couldn't survive this until Brackenflight ran up to her. I can't wait Just to see another day If it means it's one, one day That I'm with you Opening her eyes, Icestorm glanced at the cat next to her. Brackenflight! Her heart skipped a beat. She didn't care if her death was the next day - as long as she opened her eyes to the cat she loved most - everything was going to be okay. Down this road We'll look back at All we've known Find a life I can grow old Just passing through In the world I knew Icestorm looked at the path she was going to take...to save everything. She glanced at the camp...and knew she had to leave. But I'll be back for your safety...she looked at the cats dying there. I'll be loving your light Till it fades away Tell the world I know Icestorm smiled as she looked at Brackenflight. /I love you./ Cause it will never change If something feels so right Just can't turn the page There's too much to lose We're just passing through She knew her affection for him would never change. That she could never change it. It was just...too much to lose, if she ever left him. She was just passing through him. Time won't stop Wish that we could turn back the clock Wishing she was back in the old apprentice days, Icestorm stood there. She knew the time would never stop, but she wished she coudl just turn it back. I can't wait Just to see another day If it means it's one, one day That I'm with you "Brackenflight!" she shouted with joy as she glanced at him. Brackenflight was just as happy as her. Down this road We'll look back at All we've known Find a life I can grow old Just passing through In the world I knew In the world I knew In the world I knew In the world I knew Icestorm stood there. With her friends, Sunflame, Brackenflight, and Blacktail at her side and her kits at another, she knew that she could survive this. Especially if there was Brackenflight with her. Hope you enjoyed. Woot.